The End
by Page Library Page
Summary: Who do you reach for when you've reached the end?


**Title: **The End  
**Fandom: **D.  
**Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
**Author's note: **Reviews are as addictive as caffeine... GIMME!  
**Summary: **Who do reach for when you've reached the end?  
**Warning:** Un-Betaed.

**Bold = Dark  
_Bold Italics = Krad_**

* * *

"Goodbye, my other self."

"No! Dark, don't leave me alone. Please." Daisuke begged his alter-ego.

"Daisuke, you're not alone. Look over there; there is someone who loves you. He is now free, as you will be in a moment." Dark told his young tamer.

"But…"

"Goodbye, young one." Dark said, his presence fading from Daisuke's mind.

_With_ gently lowered Daisuke to the ground before retreating to his rabbit form.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke said, trying to get the taller boy's attention. When Satoshi didn't answer, Daisuke went to him and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired teen, pressing himself against the other's back.

If there was no other way. If he had to lose Dark. Then at the very least, there would be someone who understood his loss; at the most, however unlikely, he would have someone to love and have that love returned.

* * *

"It is time."

"I would be lying if I said I was sad to see you go."

Krad heaved a sigh, their shared body moving with the deep breathe. "Alas, it is a burden I must bear and as my vessel, you as well must carry my pain. Believe me when I say, that it is not something I would wish on my worst enemy."

Satoshi snorted disbelievingly at that, "Yeah, tell that to my 'father's' corpse."

"He tried to destroy what is mine. I was well within my rights to remove him."

_"Satoshi?"_

"He's calling you."

"Yeah, I know," the boy replied, heaving a sigh of his own, "I don't know what to say to him. How do I act around him without you and your 'Dark Mousy' to act as intermediaries?"

"Try telling him the truth." Krad encouraged softly. He could feel his hold on the boy slowly slipping away, soon he would be adrift.

"I'm afraid."

"There is nothing to fear. Rest assured, young one, that your feelings are returned." Krad reassured, "And Satoshi? Thank you."

Those were to be the last words Satoshi would ever hear from Krad as the being faded from his consciousness and body.

* * *

**Took ya long enough!**

**_Shut up! You were always faster at getting out of the gate anways._**

The dark-winged being hovered uncertainly, eyes darting everwhere but where the other was.

**_Come here, love._**

A huge grin lit up Dark's face and with a strong beat of wings, he hurled himself into Krad's open arms.

**They did it! They really did it! **He cried.

**_Yes, love. It seems that even with the odds stacked hopelessly against them, these two vessels managed to break the curse where even the strongest magics could not._**

Dark tilted his face up, asking for and recieveing a soft kiss on his lips. He moved back down, resting his head on his lover's shoulder as they watched their vessels.

* * *

The blue haired boy stiffened momentarily, not used to physical contact.

"It's ok, Satoshi," Daisuke reassured. "I've got you. It'll be ok, trust me."

Satoshi, for the first time in memory, relaxed and let someone else hold him and protect him from the world around.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I may have fallen for you."

Daisuke let out a relieved laugh, "Well, that's good. 'Cause I **know** I've fallen for you."

The two boys stood at the edge of the cliff, watching as the water moved in the moonlight. Daisuke Niwa, the nervous, shy boy who'd longed for someone to love and protect; Satoshi Hikari, the withdrawn, sometimes harsh boy who'd prayed every night in his room for someone who would never betray his trust or break his heart.

They were content, just to hold eachother. Both having been granted their greatest wish.

* * *

**You know what? I think they've managed to master the most powerful magic of all.**

**_And what's that?_**

**Love, Krad. Love.**


End file.
